Feliz Cumple Cyda!
by natisluna
Summary: esta es una historia que escribi como regalo para mi amiga cydalima, mejor conocida aca como motoko, auqnue la escribi para ella espero que les guste su subtitulo si se le puede decir asi es la luz del destino


Frío. Solo siento eso.

Frío al estar sobre la nieve,  
tan blanca como tu pálida piel,  
nieve que cubre todo lo que mi vista alcanza a ver.

Frío, cual una noche durante el crudo invierno

Frío como tu corazón de hielo,  
como la mirada que me lanzas a cada instante...  
como las palabras que me diriges.

¿Algún día podré derretir a tu corazón congelado?

- Cyda me encanta!!! – gritó una chica de cabello rizado desordenado en el "Esquisu and Viore" – ya te digo, vas a ser la próxima J.K. Rowling, no .. nooooo … las futuras generaciones querrán ser la próxima Cydalima Lawlie

- exageras – dijo por su parte una joven de ojos violetas, probablemente con lentes de contacto, pero eso era un misterio que aun estaba por desvelarse, mientras cerraba un cuaderno de apuntes que rezaba sobre la mesa donde las amigas habían estado tomando cappuccino.

- no exagero, te acordaras de mi.

-bueno como quieras, ahora como quedamos en que si te gustaba pagabas la cuenta te ha llegado la hora!!!

- ey!! Yo nunca acepté, te dije que no porque siempre me gustaba lo que escribías y era injusto.

- me estas diciendo que no vas a cumplir?, no se supone que eso es incumplimiento del contrato, como es posible que toda una abogada este evadiendo la ley.

-hay días en los que las ganas de matarte casi son superiores a mis fuerzas – contesto la chica de los rizos sacando su cartera para pagar la cuenta, no es que fuera costoso igual solo habían tomado dos tazas de cappuccino, pero le desesperaba que siempre le ganara, por lo menos esta vez había valido la pena (como siempre que escribía algo).

- yo también te quiero

Antes de salir del café se pusieron sus abrigos, el invierno llegaba a ser bastante fuerte, sobre todo en una ciudad como Londres, había nevado y el suelo estaba resbaloso.

- Te vas a caer Cydalima, venganza divina por engañarme.

- no lo creo, acá la única que se cae eres tu y delante de chicos lindos que es lo peor.

- no me lo recuerdes, todavía me duele el orgullo.

Empezaron a caminar por la fría calle, ya pasada la navidad las calles parecían desoladas por la nieve y la poca cantidad de gente que transitaba por ellas. Charlaban animadamente, entonces como si hubiera sido un presagio, Cydalima resbaló, hubiera sido un golpe fuerte de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron antes de tocar el suelo.

Natalia, la chica de los rizos se había quedado estática, no tanto por la casi caída de su amiga sino por la visión que tenia frente a ella, no solo eran dos chicos espectaculares uno de los cuales sostenía a una anonadada Cydalima sino que eran …

- no te creo – dijo en un susurro.

- Draco Malfoy? – pregunto una Cydalima con la voz temblorosa y definitivamente ausente debido al shock en el que se encontraba, no podía ser cierto.

- como sabes mi nombre? – respondió Draco, sonriendo de medio lado como tantas veces lo habían imaginado, pensando por su parte que debía ser una de las chicas que leían corazón de bruja, incluso en el mundo muggle se las encontraba, si que era irresistible.

- jijiji – la chica rompió en una risa nerviosa acto que hizo que el chico se separara de ella.

- ten mas cuidado, la próxima vez te dejaré caer – agrego mientras emprendía camino con su amigo que no había dicho nada, se había dedicado a observar, penetrando con sus ojos negros a la que supuso debía ser la mayor de las dos, quien por su parte había quedado como mirando un fantasma.

Después de varios segundos en que ninguna de las dos dijo nada, Cydalima reaccionó

- que es peor?, pedirte que me digas que fue una alucinación lo que significaría que me estoy volviendo loca porque acabo de ver a Draco Malfoy, o que me confirmes que vi a Draco Malfoy lo que comprobaría que nos volvimos locas las dos porque eso es imposible.

- buena pregunta – respondió Natalia quien seguía mirando el punto en el que habían desaparecido después de entrar en el café del que ellas acababan de salir – solo se que también vi a lo que en mi imaginación siempre fue Blasie Zabinni.

Se quedaron allí paradas mirando la entrada del café y reviviendo una y otra vez las imágenes para convencerse de que eran verdad, no lo lograron por supuesto. Y así hubieran seguido por quien sabe cuanto tiempo si un móvil no hubiera sonado, el timbre de "Pinky y Cerebro" resonó en la ahora vacía calle despertándolas de su ensoñación, al fin fue llamada perdida, un numero desconocido que logro hacerlas mover del lugar.

- Vamos – dijo Cydalima reanudando la marcha hacia donde se dirigían anteriormente, dándose cuenta que ninguna de las dos lo recordaba – a donde íbamos?

- no sé la verdad – recibió como respuesta – pero necesito descansar, la mente me esta jugando malas pasadas, me voy a mi casa, y tu?

- lo mismo.

Ambas partieron a sus respectivos hogares, para encontrarse al otro día por petición casi instantánea de las dos, no podían hablar de su encuentro con nadie, pocos les creerían, ni ellas mismas lo hacían, por lo que el "Esquisu and Viore" volvía a tener una mesa al lado de la ventana ocupada por las chicas, que después de pedir un cappuccino habían decidido compartir las impresiones del día anterior.

- yo creo que no deberíamos leer tantos fics.

- ni escribirlos – concordó Cyda – lo que paso no puede ser normal, digo cada cuanto te encuentras con tu personaje favorito de una de las historias de fantasía mas famosas del mundo.

- aja – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida, lo cierto era que al igual que su amiga deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera real.

Las dos callaron por un rato, Cydalima mirando hacia la puerta del café y Natalia comiendo de un brownie que recién había pedido, cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga, había sonado mas como un gruñido, como si hubiera intentado decir algo pero se hubiera quedado muda de la impresión. Volteo a ver y casi se atraganta. Allí parados en la puerta buscando una mesa vacía estaban Draco Malfoy y Blasie Zabinni.

- No te creo – pronuncio Natalia saliendo del trance y mirando por el local, intentando al igual que ellos encontrar una mesa vacía para adivinar donde se sentarían, encontrándose con que el lugar estaba repleto pues afuera como pudo darse cuenta por la ventana estaba nevando bastante fuerte, solo pudo repetir - no te creo, no te creo, no te creo.

- quieres dejar de repetir eso – dijo por fin Cydalima que no retiraba la mirada del rubio de ojos grises quien en ese momento se percataba que la mesa ocupada por ellas dos tenia asientos disponibles, después de hacer un gesto al moreno (digo moreno refiriéndome al cabello negro) y dirigirse hacia allí con una sonrisa enigmática, digna de unos slytherins – no te creo

- no que dejara de decir eso?

- créeme esto si que no te lo vas a creer solo dame 5…4…3…2…1…0

- parece que son los únicos asientos disponibles – dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba al lado de Cydalima quien contenía la respiración, por el contrario que su amiga quien había empezado a respirar profundamente tratando de disimular la rapidez con que su corazón latía, siendo consciente que aun en el bullicio se escucharía, captando así el olor dulce pero masculino que portaba la inmaculada serpiente que se sentaba a su lado.

En menos de un minuto la mesera se acercaba a la mesa para tomar los pedidos de los recién llegados, coqueteando descaradamente con cada uno mientras los escuchaba.

- Para mí unas fresas con chocolate caliente – dijo el moreno

-y para mi un helado de mandarina –pidió el rubio ganándose una mirada entre extrañada y encantada por parte de Cydalima que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- enseguida se los traigo

- quieres dejar de mirarme – el rubio ya se estaba empezando a incomodar por la insistente mirada, sus palabras lograron que Cyda se concentrara totalmente roja en su cappuccino ya casi terminado.

Al llegar a la mesa la mesera deposito las fresas y el helado delante de cada uno, Natalia quien había optado por seguir comiendo el brownie ignorando a la persona a su lado no pudo evitar sentir como se le hacia agua debido al olor del chocolate y la provocativa vista que ofrecían las fresas.

- Em Hilda, tráeme a mi también unas fresas – a pesar de no haber terminado el postre que ya tenia, no pudo resistir la tentación, además que eso la distraería de intentar oler cada vez con mas insistencia la adorable fragancia que desprendía el moreno quien observaba con curiosidad a la chica.

- y a mi una gelatina de chocolate con mas cappuccino – lo cierto era que Cydalima adoraba el helado de mandarina, pero no quería parecer una desesperada, aparte que el clima no estaba precisamente para comer helado.

- ya vuelvo – dijo Hilda con un tono mucho menos cortes

Ni Draco ni Blasie habían empezado a comer, Natalia tamborileaba en al mesa mirando insistentemente hacia donde se había ido la mesera y Cydalima simulaba buscar algo en su bolso para distraerse y no mirarlo de nuevo.

- Toma las mías, todavía esta caliente el chocolate y yo puedo esperar a la mesera – el moreno sonrió seductor mientras le tendía su plato sin empezar a una roja Natalia que lo aceptaba temblorosa, un tímido gracias salió de los labios e hizo un gran esfuerzo por pretender que lo único que existía era el postre que tenia en frente.

- son lentes de contacto? – soltó de pronto el rubio dirigiéndose a Cydalima quien volteo a mirarlo de inmediato.

- me hablas a mi?

- a quien mas, no me interesa saber de Blasie y tu amiga parece que se quiere ahogar en el chocolate.

- este… no son naturales, pero tu como sabes que son los lentes de contacto? – en la mente de Cyda se había luchado una batalla segundos antes, el vencedor había sido el pensamiento de creer que estaba hablando con el Draco Malfoy del que había leído, por lo tanto no tenia porque saber acerca de algo tan muggle como eso.

- gr, ya me lo preguntaron a mi antes creo que en "este" mundo – resalto la palabra con algo de desprecio – tener los ojos grises no es común.

- si entiendo, violeta mucho menos – la conversación empezaba a fluir, al parecer algo tenían en común y aunque no era la gran cosa por lo menos relajaba un poco la tensión del ambiente, ya que en frente de ellos parecía que habían optado por comer totalmente en silencio.

- como supiste mi nombre? – como respondía a eso, no podía decirle; eres mi personaje favorito de los libros de Harry Potter o si?.

- eres mi personaje favorito – si ignoraba el Harry Potter no sonaba tan mal, además había intentado buscar ayuda en su amiga pero el rubio tenia razón, parecía querer ahogarse en el chocolate.

- personaje favorito? Del mundo mágico?

- algo así.

- eres rara – dijo tomando una cucharada de su helado – explícate.

- no quieres oír la explicación créeme – y era verdad, iba a creer que ella estaba loca, tuvo que pegarle una patada a su amiga por debajo de la mesa para escaparse de la situación – nata acompáñame al baño.

Después de intercambiar miradas, una asesina por parte de Natalia y una suplicante proveniente de Cydalima se levantaron al mismo tiempo, camino al baño ninguna de las dos dijo nada por miedo a que ellos escucharan pero ya en el sagrado recinto, escenario de tantas historias pudieron hablar tranquilamente.

- Porque me pegaste?

- que no estabas escuchando? – pregunto Cyda mirándose al espejo comprobando que apenas estaba disminuyendo el sonrojo.

- la verdad no, estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

- si claro en tu chocolate que es súper interesante.

- tampoco, estaba hablando con Blasie – dijo dándole la espalda a una Cydalima sorprendida para ocultar el color de su cara.

- como que hablando con Blasie? Pero si yo no los vi hablando? De hecho ni siquiera pronunciaron palabra!!.

- bueno lo ultimo que dijiste es cierto, no "pronunciamos" palabra, recuerdas la vez que te conté que estando en una reunión aburridísima me puse a enviarme papelitos con un chico delante de mi? – el sonrojo iba en aumento y ahora su amiga contenía una risa – bueno pues la servilleta puede llegar a ser un muy buen papel.

- aja – estallo en carcajadas mientras se imaginaba el tipo de conversación que habrían tenido pro medio de una servilleta, mas aun cuando su amiga le relataba lo que aprecia ser una típica conversación de MSN con emoticones incluidos, después de dejar de reírse, prosiguió a contarle su conversación con el rubio – y no se que hacer, cosa que también deberías pensar tu, debemos decir lo mismo.

Natalia suspiro profundamente, por un lado estaba el ser consideradas locas, pero por otro estaba el hecho de tener que inventar quien sabe cuantas mentiras partiendo del hecho que ninguna de las dos estaba convencida de lo que ellos eran en realidad.

- Nata!!!

- me asustaste – dijo mientras se tocaba el corazón que latía rápidamente – que paso ahora?

- vamos a decir la verdad – fue interrogada con la mirada asustada de su amiga – no me mires así, no estoy loca … o eso creo, trajiste tu ejemplar de "las reliquias de la muerte"?

-como siempre – entonces lo entendió, tenían pruebas!!.

Las dos se encaminaron rápidamente de nuevo a la mesa, Natalia se apresuro a sacar el libro de su maletín y ponerlo encima de la mesa ante la mirada atónita de las serpientes que habían empezado a dudar del estado mental de las chicas.

- Cyda ábrelo tu en la parte de Scorpius – esta le hizo caso, Blasie había alcanzado a ver el titulo "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte", por su mente paso un pensamiento; "no puede ser otras fanáticas de Potter", Natalia al percatarse de la mirada que le había dirigido al libro se apresuro a añadir – por favor no piensen cosas raras hasta después que nos escuchen, o bueno que escuchen a Cyda.

- bien – Cydalima tomo un largo suspiro, se acomodo en la silla y empezó a leer, un trozo del epilogo, mas exactamente donde se hace referencia al hijo de Draco, este ultimo a cada palabra se ponía mas pálido de lo que ya era, cuando Cyda termino de leer hizo una corta pausa para regular su respiración y continuo dirigiéndose a Draco – eres mi personaje favorito de los libros de Harry Potter.

- como así que de los libros de Harry Potter? Potter tiene libros?, no entiendo – pronuncio Blasie en un susurro como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, costumbre que le había traído ciertos problemas.

- explícate – exigió el rubio que aunque no lo exteriorizaba estaba igual de desconcertado que su amigo.

- es difícil, primero dime algo, fuiste a Hogwarts?, estuviste en Slytherin?, eras enemigo de colegio de Harry?, eres sangre pura?, tu… tu papa fue mortífago?, eres rico? Eres heterosexual? Y por ultimo eres casado?.

- si a todas menos la ultima – contesto Draco después de pensarlo un momento, nunca le habían hecho tantas preguntas de una sola, mucho menos tan rápido y mucho menos esas preguntas.

- bien, entonces debes saber que muchas cosas de tu vida aparecen relatadas en los libros de Harry Potter, escritos por JK Rowling cuyo ultimo tomo (el que tienes en las manos) fue publicado hace mas o menos cinco meses.

- que tantas cosas de mi vida? – a partir de esta pregunta se enfrascaron en una conversación en la que Cydalima le explico todo lo que de el salía en la saga, también a petición de el empezó a contarle mas o menos la historia, con los aspectos relevantes, esta conversación tardo hasta que les pidieron salir pues iban a cerrar, como no habían terminado quedaron de verse al día siguiente mientras Natalia y Blasie habían optado por hacer bromas y salir a cine ya que el moreno nunca había visto una película.

Efectivamente al día siguiente se encontraron en el "Esquisu and Viore" se sentaron juntos y continuaron la conversación compartiendo un helado de mandarina, así continuo por lo dos días siguientes con pequeñas interrupciones de parte de Draco que aclaraba situaciones como la muerte de Dumbledore, según el nunca lo hubiera matado y estaba por retractarse cuando llegaron los mortifagos, nunca se perdono eso y empezó a pasar información a la orden sin que ellos supieran de quien se trataba.

En resumidas cuentas eso fue lo que lo salvo de ir a Azkaban cuando la guerra termino, solo tuvo que demostrar que había sido el quien envió la información.

Después de que Cyda terminara de contarle la historia relatada en las "reliquias de la muerte" Draco no pudo sino reír en la parte del epilogo.

- De que te ríes?

- debo admitir que por lo menos algo de imaginación tiene la Rowling esa

- porque lo dices?

- casi nada de lo que dice en el epilogo es verdad, en principio y para que te des una idea no han pasado diecinueve años desde la batalla final, tan solo nueve. Yo no me case (Merlín me libre), así me hubiera casado no le pondría a mi hijo Scorpius, la comadreja todavía no ha tenido las agallas incluso después de tantos años de pedirle matrimonio a Granger, Potter mmm parece que es estéril, lleva casi cuatro años de matrimonio con la Weasley y no han tenido hijos, y así casi todo es inventado.

- impresionante – la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Cydalima no tenia descripción, no solo el epilogo (la parte que mas había odiado de la saga a la cual le debía su amistad con Natalia) era todo mentira, sino que Draco estaba soltero.

Un sonido interrumpió el silencio, era algo que Cyda reconoció como el "vals del minuto de Chopin", parecía venir de algún lugar en Draco, y así efectivamente este después de percatarse del sonido saco de su abrigo un pequeño móvil.

- que quieres Blasie?

- …

- si, si no lo he olvidado – dijo con cierto tono de impaciencia.

-…

- dile que eso ya esta cubierto, no tendremos ningún problema.

-…

- quieres dejar de molestar estoy ocupado – dicho esto colgó el teléfono y le dirigió a su acompañante una mirada que centelleo por unos instantes, después de esto retiro la mirada y se dedico a comer un poco mas de helado, el silencio solo duro unos segundos, fue roto por Cydalima que pregunto con curiosidad.

- desde cuando tu y Blasie tienen móviles?

- jaja – rio acompasadamente encantando a la chica – al parecer no te has dado cuenta de influencia que tu amiga tiene en Zabinni, no solo logro que comprara un móvil, que me obligara a tener uno a mi sino que también ha comprado un coche y ella le esta enseñando a manejarlo.

- jaja – Cydalima se unió a la armónica risa de Draco que la miro con dulce expresión, difícilmente, por no decir nunca se sentía tan a gusto con alguien – ya me imaginaba yo algo así, solo tienes que conocer a Natalia, te mete en su mundo, y créeme es todoooo un mundo.

Rieron por largo rato, no solo por eso sino por otras anécdotas contadas por ella, cosas vividas con su amiga que llevaban a otras, y así esa conversación dejo de ser para explicar el mundo de los libros de Harry Potter, empezó a ser de reconocimiento mutuo, un reconocimiento que dejaría con demasiados pensamientos y sentimientos en ambos.

Era tarde, después de salir del café y ver desaparecer a Draco se había dirigido a su departamento, estaba cansada pero eufórica, el encuentro había superado sus expectativas, siendo consciente que esa noche terminaría el relato de los libros nunca se imagino que terminaría charlando tan animadamente con él, el literalmente "hombre de sus sueños".

Decidió acostarse de inmediato debido al cansancio, antes de dormirse exhalo un suspiro preguntándose que le tendría preparado el destino para el siguiente día, que por lo pronto pintaba demasiado bien.

Despertó sobresaltada por el tono de su móvil "shining collection", miro la hora y se dio cuenta que eran las doce en punto, a quien se le ocurría llamar a esas horas?, obtuvo la respuesta en cuanto lo tomo de la mesita de noche, la única con ese tipo de ideas estando sobria era por supuesto Natalia.

-jum – contesto medio dormida

- Feliz Cumpleaños!!!! – recibió por parte de su amiga que logro despertarla por completo con semejante grito.

- no podías esperar hasta la mañana

-sabes que no, siempre me gusta ser la primera – se hizo una pequeña pausa pero después agrego entusiasmada – mañana te prohíbo, oye bien te prohíbo que hagas planes, vas a pasar todoooo el día conmigo.

- tengo trabajo y lo sabes

- te has dado cuenta lo que puedo lograr haciendo ojitos? – una risita se escuchó por el auricular – ya hable con Elle, te dio permiso mañana.

-eres increíble - sonó mas como un reproche que como un halago

- ya lo se!!!, pero no se diga mas mañana paso por ti como a las 10, no se vale que te despiertes temprano el día de tu cumple, ponte linda que de pronto te doy una sorpresa.

-vale vale, ya déjame dormir

-esta bien, que gruñona que estas, pero no importa así te quiero

Con un gruñido y una pequeña risita la conversación termino, Cydalima continuo intentando dormir, ahora dándose cuenta que era el día de su cumpleaños, solo espero que la dejaran dormir hasta tarde.

De nuevo el móvil sonó, juraba que se acababa de dormir pero cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que el reloj marcaba las ocho en punto, contesto esta vez sin fijarse quien era

- Quien me invoca?

-cariño no se te ha quitado esa costumbre? – reconoció la voz de su hermana por el teléfono – pero que maleducada eres

- que quieres?

-desearte un feliz cumpleaños princesa

-sabes que no me gusta que me digas así

- jaja era broma imouto, te paso a mama que quiere saludarte.

Y así después de pasar a su mama, luego a su papa y luego no recordó a quien mas, pudo volver a intentar dormir, no pensaba levantarse todavía. Sus intentos por supuesto fueron en vano, el móvil no paraba de sonar y no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse y arreglarse para estar lista cuando Natalia llegara.

Como siempre con un retraso de no menos de 15 minutos.

- Nunca vas a aprender a llegar puntual?

- llegue puntual – después de la severa mirada de su amiga añadió – técnicamente, te dije que llegaba como a las diez, son como las diez ˆˆ.

-no tienes remedio.

-ya lo se!!! Pero bueno nada de ponerse gruñona, es tu cumpleaños y te ves preciosa.

- vale vale, a donde vamos?

- primero a desayunar que muero de hambre, luego de compras, luego almorzar, luego a cine y luego no te voy a decir.

- como que no me vas a decir?

-pues eso que no te voy a decir

- jaja estas muerta Natalia, eres pésima ocultando las sorpresas, en el transcurso del día terminaras contándomelo todo.

- yo no estaría tan segura, últimamente he tenido un muy buen maestro – sonrió tontamente y ante la mirada interrogante de su amiga solo se sonrojo – ahora vamos, hoy manejo yo.

- como que manejas tu?, que yo recuerde tu no tienes auto y yo menos.

Natalia como respuesta solo rio de nuevo, tomo de la mano a su amiga y como si fuera una niña chiquita la encamino hacia un auto, un Flamante Volvo plateado, que sin saber mucho de autos Cydalima pudo jurar era de último modelo.

- Entra, no te compliques tanto – Cydalima hizo caso por pura inercia pues sus pensamientos estaban intentando adivinar quien seria el propietario del vehículo, por fin se aventuro a preguntar.

- de quien es este auto?

- de un amigo

-que tan intimo?

-nos conocemos hace poco

-no te pregunte eso, que tan intimo?- sentada en el asiento del copiloto Cydalima escrutaba el rostro de la chica que fingía concentrarse solo en la carretera pues ya habían empezado el movimiento.

- define intimo.

- se han besado?

-algunas veces – un sonrojo cubrió inmediatamente sus mejillas.

-te has acostado con el?- Cydalima no paraba de mirarla, podía saber perfectamente cuando mentía con solo observar sus gestos.

- noooooo, como se te ocurre, ya te dije que nos conocemos hace poco – satisfecha con la respuesta, pues pudo comprobar que era verdad continuo pensando quien podría ser ese "amigo", sin darse cuenta que la respuesta era mas evidente de lo que podía imaginar.

El día transcurrió tal y como lo había dicho la joven de los rizos, desayunaron, fueron de compras, almorzaron y fueron a cine, la impaciencia de la cumpleañera aumentaba a cada momento, pues a pesar de haber intentado todo no podía descubrir ni quien era el misterioso amigo ni que iban hacer después del cine.

- No te preocupes mas Cyda, relájate que ahora viene lo mejor del día – dicho esto, y ya en la puerta del automóvil se paro detrás de su amiga y le cubrió los ojos con una venda – a partir de este momento no puedes ver a donde vamos.

-no es justo!!!

- si lo es, ten cuidado al entrar al auto no sea que te pegues – después de esto y de ayudar a Cydalima a entrar al auto, inicio la marcha con una gran sonrisa en la cara, Cydalima por primera vez no tenia ni idea de a donde se dirigían y el plan estaba saliendo tan y como había pensado, por fin llegaron al lugar – llegamos

- ya me puedo quitar la venda?

- no todavía no, pero de aquí en adelante no seré yo quien te guie.

- que a que… - la frase quedo inconclusa pues cayo al instante en que la puerta se abrió y una ráfaga de viento le llevo un olor inconfundible, sexy, varonil un olor a menta que reconocería incluso en una multitud a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo familiarizada con el.

-relájate – se oyó en una voz aterciopelada que logro eso, relajarla – no preguntes que hago acá, solo disfruta del momento

La ayudo a salir del auto y empezaron a caminar lentamente, mucho mas lentamente de lo que ella hubiera querido pues estaba demasiado ansiosa, después de unos cuantos metros, se detuvieron, después de un segundo reanudaron los pasos y pareció que entraron en un lugar pues el aire fue mucho mas caliente, Cydalima escucho como una puerta se cerraba a su espalda y cuando creyó que ya todo había terminado se desconcertó aun mas, a su alrededor se escuchaban murmullos, sin lugar a dudas era un lugar publico.

Se detuvieron por fin y ella sintió como el abandonaba su lado y se posaba detrás de ella, lentamente y con su rostro muy cerca retiro la venda que cubría sus ojos y entonces Cydalima casi se desmaya de la emoción.

- Sorpresa – le dijeron Blasie y Natalia quienes estaban parados al lado de una mesa, no gritaron pero igual no fue suficiente, la mesa no era cualquier mesa, solo fue terminar de dar un vistazo a su alrededor para que su mente procesara todo lo que pasaba.

-te gusta tu sorpresa? –pregunto el rubio en su odio, no lo aparentaba pero estaba mas que ansioso por saber la opinión de la chica sobre lo que le habían preparado.

-bromeas!! – se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa radiante antes de abrazarlo y decir – me encanta!!!, es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado en mi vida.

Todos sonrieron ampliamente, después de terminar de abrazar a Draco y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas debido al impulso le dio un corto abrazo a Blasie para después intentar dejar sin respiración a su amiga.

Se sentaron todos y pidieron cerveza de mantequilla, se podía decir que ya estaban grandecitos para eso pero Cyda se moría por probarla y Natalia aseguraba que le encantaba.

- Como que te encanta?

- a pues ya la había probado antes, Blasie me trajo aquí ayer, cuando llamo a Draco estábamos aquí.

- estas de broma? –preguntó escupiendo un poco de la cerveza que estaba tomando – me quieres decir que tu conociste el caldero chorreante antes que yo?

- jeje, hora de los regalos!!!

Blasie le regalo una rosa de fuego, no quemaba ni se apagaba, ella la catalogo como la lámpara perfecta, Natalia le regalo un peluche de dragón, detalle que consiguió una risita por parte de Blasie, pero el peluche no venia solo, tenia una pequeña notita que abrió enseguida y rezaba "si yo fuera tu revisaría mi correo en cuanto llegara, tal vez pero solo tal vez tendría algo interesante para leer". El siguiente regalo fue el de Draco, un juego de plumas y tinteros en un estuche que a simple vista parecía de plata, imaginó por lo que había leído que debía ser costosísimo y esto solo logro que se ruborizara en extremo, mas aun porque el regalo vino acompañado de un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- falta algo mas – dijo el blondo mirándolos a todos con superioridad, esto era algo para lo que ninguno de los presentes estaba preparado, hizo una seña al cantinero que se acerco con un pequeño bulto en los brazos, cuando lo pudieron observar bien notaron para sorpresa de todos que era un sombrero viejo y raido, reconocible en cualquier lugar, "el sombrero seleccionador"

- pero como..? – Cydalima intento preguntar pero fue callada por un dedo del blondo que se poso en sus labios, y así sin decir mas el puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

Ninguno de los allí presentes pudo escuchar lo que este decía pero al cabo de un minuto pronuncio con una voz firme pero no demasiado fuerte, apenas para ellos cuatro.

-Slytherin!! – el sombrero le fue quitado de su cabeza, unas manos la levantaron y en su aturdimiento solo existía la persona delante de ella, ese rubio de ojos grises que le estaba cortando la respiración, sus miradas se encontraron y entonces como si todo hubiera desaparecido una luz los rodeó.

Ellos sin darse cuenta estaban siendo observados por todas las personas del lugar, una exclamación de asombro recorrió a los presentes.

- La luz del destino – susurro Blasie en el oído de Natalia quien se sobresaltó.

- a que te refieres?

-otro día te lo explicare, por ahora mira lo que sucede.

Cydalima y Draco solo se veían a los ojos, ausentes de todas las miradas, de los murmullos y de todo que no fuera el otro, lentamente se acercaron, a unos pocos centímetros del rostro del otro cerraron los ojos y una calidez los invadió, sus corazones latieron rápidamente y se detuvieron solo rozándose los labios, para después de unos segundos en los que el puso las manos en su cintura con delicadeza y ella las manos en su pecho tímidamente se fundieron en un beso, suave, temeroso en cierto sentido pero electrizante, que hizo erizar la piel de los dos y les demostró como a todos los presentes que habían sido unidos por

La luz del destino

* * *

**solo me queda decir que te deseo el mejor cumpleaños!!!! aun cuando falten todavia varios dias sabes que no podia esperar para mostrartelo y por suspuesto publicarlo, te mereces esto y mas **


End file.
